Choice
by Scy Momo Cherry
Summary: Bagi Uchiha Sasuke, seorang mantan Nuke-nin tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan seorang Hokage./Bagi Uzumaki Naruto, kebahagiaan kedua sahabat paling berharga dalam hidupnya adalah segalanya./Jadi, siapa yang akan kau pilih, Sakura? Orang yang amat sangat kau cintai? Atau seseorang yang begitu mencintaimu?/Bad Summary/Semi-CANON/A birthday fic for Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi/Mind to RnRnC?


**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : Typo(s) bertebaran, Out of Character, Semi-Canon, abal, gaje, minim deskripsi, alur sangat kecepetan dan loncat-loncat, EYD berantakan, etc.

.

A birthday fic for **Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

Enjoying for Reading and Review…

* * *

.

.

.

Bagi Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Konoha adalah hal yang sia-sia. Lihat saja, sepanjang kakinya melangkah hanyalah cemooh dan pandangan sinis orang-orang yang ia dapati. Tak berubah walaupun sudah terhitung beberapa tahun berlalu semenjak ia kembali. _Clan_-nya yang terkenal dengan nama baiknya dan telah lama musnah itu kini telah tercoreng akibat gelar mantan _Missing-nin_ yang kini tengah disandangnya. Ia bukanlah lagi Uchiha Sasuke; pria idaman para wanita, melainkan hanyalah seorang pria menyedihkan dengan latar belakang dan masa lalu kelam. Ya, inilah dirinya yang sekarang. Tak ada yang bisa ia salahkan, ini semua murni kesalahannya. Inilah kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima akibat memilih jalan kegelapan itu—dulu.

Dan di sinilah ia kini berada, desa yang dulu sempat ingin ia hancurkan—menanggung semua kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu. Tak ada kata _penyesalan_ dalam kamusnya, hanya saja ia mulai menyadari bahwa sedikit demi sedikit ia telah kehilangan semuanya. Terutama kini, cita-cita dan juga... tujuan hidupnya.

Berbeda dengan Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatnya yang telah berhasil menyeretnya kembali ke desa kelahiran mereka ini. Pria itu sedikit demi sedikit telah berhasil meraih apa yang ia janjikan dan juga dicita-citakan. Mulai dari membawanya kembali, hingga cita-cita terbesarnya—tujuan utamanya; menjadi seorang _Hokage_.

Siapa yang akan menyangka bocah ingusan yang dulu selalu dijauhi, dikucilkan dan dikatakan selalu membual untuk menjadi _Hokage_ itu ternyata berhasil meraih gelar tertinggi tersebut? Hingga ucapannya di masa lalu tidaklah hanya menjadi sebuah omong kosong belaka. Sasuke sebenarnya meyakini orang yang ia akui sebagai sahabat sekaligus rivalnya tersebut pasti mampu mewujudkan semua impiannya.

Mungkin, hanya tertinggal satu yang belum tercapai dalam hidup anak dari mendiang _Hokage_ keempat itu hingga semuanya menjadi sempurna. Membina rumah tangga bersama dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Dan Sasuke amat sangat tahu siapa wanita beruntung yang hingga kini berada di dalam relung hati pemuda _Kyuubi_ tersebut.

_Tep._

Pemikiran itu kembali menyadarkannya akan hal lain, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menengadahkan kepala—memandang penuh arti pada langit biru yang terhampar luas di atasnya. Sedikit silau, hingga ia harus menyipitkan sedikit matanya yang justru membuatnya bagaikan menatap tajam Sang Langit, dengan kedua tangan yang tersembunyi di balik saku celananya—tanpa sadar kini telah mengepal erat—walau wajahnya tetaplah datar tak berekspresi.

Ya, ia sadar. Uchiha Sasuke menyadarinya.

Bahwa ia akan _segera_ kehilangan _cahaya_ yang tersisa dalam hidupnya yang gelap. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya bertahan hingga kini.

Ia akan kehilangannya. Dan _harus_ merelakannya.

_Cepat atau lambat..._

.

.

.

***#*#*#*#***

"Hinata?"

Suara panggilan yang menyerukan namanya itu sontak membuat gadis dengan jaket sewarna lavender, sedikit tersentak kaget. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara tersebut dan serta-merta terpantul di iris bak permata _amethyst_ itu sesosok gadis muda yang identik dengan musim semi.

Termangu. Ya, itu yang dilakukan Hyuuga Hinata kini, tapi begitu menyadari sosok itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya buru-buru Hinata menyapanya. "A-ah, Sakura-_san_, _konichiwa_," sapa Hinata sembari ber-_ojigi_.

Haruno Sakura—Si gadis musim semi, mengangguk dan tersenyum membalas sapaan Hinata.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana kini mereka sudah berjalan beriringan sembari menikmati pemandangan senja. Hanya hembusan semilir angin sore dan suara langkah mereka berdualah yang terdengar mengisi diantara kebisuan yang mereka ciptakan.

"...A-aku sudah mendengarnya," ucap Hinata pelan namun mampu memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Eh?" Sakura yang memang sejak awal tak fokus dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri tersentak. Ia segera menatap bingung Hinata. "Maaf?"

Hinata yang melihat raut tak mengerti di wajah Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia alihkan pandangannya menatap jalanan yang ia tapaki. "Aku sudah mendengarnya, Sakura-_san_. Pelantikan _Hokage_ yang sedang dijalani oleh... Naruto-_kun_..."

Suara Hinata benar-benar pelan, bahkan ketika melafalkan nama seseorang di akhir kalimatnya tadi lebih terdengar bagaikan sebuah bisikan di telinga Sakura. Tapi keadaan yang memang sepi membuat Sakura dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Ya, nama seseorang yang telah memiliki tempat khusus di hati gadis cantik itu sedari dulu.

Terdapat jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum Sakura menyahut—"...Oh." Dan Sakura segera merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati atas jawaban teramat singkat yang terlontar dengan sendirinya dari bibirnya tersebut.

Tapi, sungguh, Sakura tidak tahu harus menanggapi apalagi atas perkataan Hinata selain dengan gabungan dua huruf alfabet itu.

"..."

"..."

Hening lagi.

Hingga Hinata menarik napas panjang dan—"_O-omedettou_." Ia menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura dengan sebuah ucapan selamat serta senyuman yang terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"E-eh?" Sakura yang tersentak kaget, _refleks_, memekik pelan dan ikut serta menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pandangi tangan Hinata yang terulur padanya dengan tatapan kaget bercampur bingung.

Lagi. Hinata tersenyum menanggapi ketidak-mengertian Sakura. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan. A-aku sudah mendengar kabarnya. Setelah pelantikan_nya_ selesai kalian akan segera menikah, bukan?"

Seketika, kedua _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak tak percaya. Tentu saja Sakura sangat tahu siapa 'nya' yang dimaksudkan oleh Hinata dan—Demi Tuhan! Gadis yang kini berada di depannya mengucapkan selamat padanya? Pada seseorang—wanita lain, yang dalam kasus ini adalah dirinya sendiri—yang akan dilamar dan bahkan menikah dengan pemuda yang sangat dicintai oleh gadis itu? Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir, _ada apa dengan gadis ini?_

Sakura tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis Hyuuga itu pada Sang _Rokudaime Hokage_. Bahkan Sakura yakin, seluruh penduduk desa tahu betul bagaimana perasaan _Heiress_ Hyuuga tersebut pada Sang Pahlawan Konoha. Terlebih sedari dulu, gadis itulah yang selalu memberikan perhatian lebih pada anak dari _Yondaime Hokage _tersebut, jauh saat pemuda itu masih menjadi sosok yang dipandang sebelah mata dan tidak dianggap keberadaannya.

Sakura tertunduk lesu kala segala pemikiran tersebut memenuhi kepalanya. Hingga ucapan Hinata kembali membuatnya mendongakkan kepala. "...Kumohon, Sakura-_san_..."

_Deg deg deg_

Jantung Sakura berdetak cepat kala Hinata menjeda ucapannya dan menatapnya penuh arti. Dapat terlihat jelas olehnya, air mata yang mulai mengalir jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Hinata namun tetap tak jua melunturkan senyuman Hinata. "...Aku memiliki satu permintaan..."

_Wuuuuussshh..._

.

.

.

***#*#*#*#***

"Aku tak akan memaksamu. Hanya saja, usiamu sudah cukup dan Konoha memang memerlukan bibit ungulan baru," ucap wanita berwajah muda dengan dada berukuran besarnya sembari menatap dalam gadis yang tengah duduk diam di depannya. Tak mendapati jawaban, ia pun kembali melanjutkan, "...Sebenarnya hal apa yang memberatkanmu?"

Sang gadis yang awalnya hanya diam sembari menatap kosong permukaan cairan dalam gelas tanah liat di tangannya, mulai merespon. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan, dan serta-merta sepasang permata bening yang meredup terlihat.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

***#*#*#*#***

_Tok tok tok_

"Tsunade-_nee_, ada laporan—oh, maaf, Sakura, aku tak tahu kau ada di sini," ucap _Kunoichi Medic_yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tanpa izin itu.

"Ah, tak apa, Shizune-_sensei_. Aku sudah selesai," ucap Sakura sembari menaruh gelas _ocha _yang sedari tadi di genggamnya dan telah tandas isinya itu ke atas meja. "Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, _Shishou_," pamit Sakura sembari membungkukkan badannya pada Sang _Shishou_ dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha tersebut.

"Sakura, cobalah kau pikirkan semuanya baik-baik," ucap mantan _Godaime Hokage_ itu ketika muridnya tersebut telah beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Mendengar hal itu, membuat Sakura menghentikan langkah—tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. "...Tapi, semuanya juga kembali padamu. _Siap atau tidaknya_."

Sakura merasa tubuhnya menegang dan melemas seketika. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Sakura untuk dapat menggerakkan kakinya kembali dan benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Hembusan napas samar terdengar mengiringi gumaman lirihnya sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aku mengerti, _Shishou_..."

_Blam._

.

.

.

"Apa tak apa-apa?" Suara kembali terdengar setelah pintu itu tertutup rapat bersamaan dengan suara langkah yang perlahan menjauh. "Sudah kuduga permasalahannya pastilah berada pada bocah Uchiha itu."

"Mereka bukan lagi '_bocah'_, Shizune," ralat Tsunade sembari mengerling singkat pada wanita dengan babi _pink_ dalam gendongannya tersebut. Lalu, ia memutar kursinya—menerawang jauh, lalu menatap desa yang dulu pernah dipimpinnya, dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Tanpa kita sadari, mereka telah tumbuh dengan begitu cepat."

Sesaat keheningan tercipta. Kedua _Medic-nin_ hebat itu sibuk bergelut dengan pemiikirannya masing-masing. Hingga salah satunya akhirnya kembali memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Tsunade kembali memutar duduknya, ia memejamkan mata dan mulai memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Menghela napas berat, Tsunade pun berucap, "Hah, semua keputusan berada di tangannya—ah, tidak. Tepatnya, di tangan _mereka_."

.

.

.

***#*#*#*#***

Sakura terdiam mematung di depan sebuah pintu yang berdiri dengan tegapnya bagaikan menantangnya, dipandanginya pintu itu dengan pandangan ragu. Tersirat di matanya beberapa asa yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan, membuatnya merasakan gejolak di perutnya—mual, seolah ingin rasanya mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada di dalam perutnya.

Tapi, tidak! Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia sudah memutuskannya. Ya, ia sudah memikirkannya baik-baik dan membulatkan tekatnya untuk datang kemari. Karena bagaimana pun juga, masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan. Maka dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, Sakura akhirnya memantapkan tekat untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya.

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk." Terdengar suara seruan berat dari balik pintu tersebut.

Sakura memejamkan mata seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangannya terulur ingin membuka pintu. Entah kenapa, seolah ada hal yang memberatkannya.

_Ceklek._

Di depan sana terlihat seorang pemuda yang begitu gagahnya dengan sebuah jubah kebanggaannya—sedang duduk di depan sebuah meja yang hanya ada satu-satunya dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia terlihat sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang menampilkan ekspresi serius. Membuat Sakura terperangah seketika. Itukah bocah yang dulu selalu membuat keributan dan suka mencari perhatian di depannya sewaktu mereka masih di Akademi dulu?

Tapi, memang begitulah kenyataannya. Seiringnya berjalannya waktu, Sang bocah Kyuubi itu kini telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang pemuda yang mengenal arti kedewasaan dan—tanggung jawab. Karena kini yang berada di depan matanya adalah sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang baru—Sang _Rokudaime_ Konoha.

.

.

.

***#*#*#*#***

Naruto yang awalnya sibuk dengan berbagai gulungan di atas mejanya, mendongakkan kepalanya karena merasa heran pada _tamu_nya yang tak juga bersuara. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sosok yang sangat dikenali dan rindukannya itu berada di depannya.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura segera tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya akan sosok yang tengah menatap tak percaya padanya dan hanya terpaut beberapa meter di depannya itu. Segera saja ia buru-buru menyapa balik dan menginjakkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"Hei, Naruto," sapa Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman yang ia coba buat sealami mungkin.

"SAKURA-_CHAAAAN_!" Secepat kilat, Naruto segera menerjang Sakura yang masih berada di depan pintu. "Aku kangen sekali padamu, Sakura-_chaaaan_~"

"Na-Naruto..."

"Iya, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil gadis yang sangat dicintainya sedari dulu tersebut. Sosok yang mengingatkannya pada _Okaa-san_nya.

"...Aku ingin bicara—" Sakura menjeda ucapannya untuk mengambil satu tarikan napas panjang—mencoba memantapkan hati. "...Tentang pernikahan kita."

_DEG!_

Sakura dapat merasakan tubuh Naruto yang sedang memeluknya menegang. Namun, ia seolah mengesampingkan hal itu dan mencoba melanjutkan ucapannya yang sudah ia mantapkan sebelum memutuskan datang ke ruangan pemimpin Konoha tersebut. "A-aku..."

"Sakura-_chan_!" Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, Naruto langsung memotong ucapannya, masih dengan posisi memeluknya. Pelukan Naruto semakin menguat begitu Sakura merasakan kedua bahu pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi _Hokage_ itu bergetar. Apakah pria yang tengah memeluknya ini sedang menahan tangis—putus asa? "...Pilihlah aku. Lupakan _dia_. Kumohon!"

Suara bisikan Naruto terdengar begitu dekat namun juga parau memasuki indera pendengaran Sakura, membuat Sakura membeku di tempatnya. Pikirannya kosong dan seketika itu juga, adegan kilas balik pertemuannya dengan Hinata kala senja beberapa hari lalu berputar di kepalanya, menghantarkan Sakura pada sebuah jurang keputusasaan.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"...Aku memiliki satu permintaan..."

"A-apa?" Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya.

Hinata kembali tersenyum. "Mungkin ini terdengar egois... tapi, kumohon, hanya kaulah yang kuyakini bisa mengabulkannya..."

Sakura menunggu dan ia dapat melihat Hinata memejamkan matanya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sakura yakin gadis Hyuuga itu sedang membulatkan tekatnya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang entah-apa-itu pada Sakura.

Dan ketika iris bak bulan itu kembali terbuka—_amethyst_ dan _emerald_ saling beradu. Terdapat makna tersirat dalam binar kedua manik berbeda yang kini telah sama-sama kehilangan binarnya itu.

"—Kumohon, cintailah, Naruto-_kun_ dan hiduplah berbahagia dengannya..."

_DEG!_

Seolah masih mungkin, lagi-lagi iris bening Sakura terbelalak lebih lebar. Bagaimana mungkin gadis di depannya bisa memohon padanya dengan tekat begitu tegar walau berlinang air mata? Dan... sebuah senyuman? Kenapa gadis itu dapat begitu tegar melepaskan seseorang yang dicintainya? Sakura iri, sangat iri pada gadis dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa?" Sakura tidak tahu kenapa suaranya terdengar lirih dan—bergetar.

"E-eh?"

Seolah kerasukan, Sakura mencengkram bahu Hinata kuat dan mengguncangnya kasar. "Kenapa kau melepaskannya untukku? Kenapa kau tak memperjuangkannya? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Dan kenapa kau... dapat begitu tegar?"

_Emerald_ itu terlihat meredup. Tersirat berbagai perasaan yang kini tengah berkecamuk di hatinya; kesedihan, kepedihan, kekecewaan dan keiri-hatian. Seolah terdapat beban tak kasat mata yang menunggu dan siap menghancurkannya kapan saja. Hancur hingga berkeping-keping.

"H-hentikan. A-aku tidak bisa," lirih Hinata sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Namun sayang, jawaban lirih itu tak sampai pada Sakura yang kini telah kehilangan kontrol emosinya. Hinata sedikit meringis akibat perlakuan Sakura. Ia masih menunduk, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Melihat hal itu tentu saja semakin menyulut emosi Sakura. "KENAPA? JAWAB AKU, HYUUGA HINATA!"

_HENTIKAN!_

"AKU TIDAK BISA!"

Sakura tersentak mendengar nada tinggi yang tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir Hinata, hal itu _refleks_ membuatnya melepaskan cengkramannya dan mundur satu langkah.

Agaknya, kedua wanita cantik yang sama-sama menanggung perasaan tersakiti itu sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan gejolak dan beban serta luka yang harus mereka rasakan hingga kini.

Sakura melihat kedua tangannya yang bergetar dengan pandangan nanar. Ia benar-benar telah kehilangan pengendalian dirinya tadi. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Terlihat tubuh dan bibir Hinata bergetar, kedua tangannya saling terpaut di depan dada. Dan Sakura hanya bisa memandangnya kosong.

"...Hentikan, kumohon. Aku tidak pantas. A-aku telah ditolaknya," ucap Hinata dengan sebuah senyum kecut namun sarat akan kepedihan yang ia coba sembunyikan dengan menunduk. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. _Apakah gadis itu kembali menangis?_

"..."

"Aku telah bersabar, Sakura-_san_. Aku menunggunya memberikan jawaban atas pernyataanku beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi, saat dari pertarungan melawan Pain hingga saat ini, aku tak kunjung mendapatkan kepastian darinya," jelas Hinata masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Entah bagaimana raut wajahnya kini. "Dia... dia tak mengatakan apapun. Seolah tak pernah ada yang terjadi. Sakit. Sakit, Sakura-_san_!"

"Hi-Hinata..."

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura. Terlihat jelas di _emerald _Sakura muara sungai yang mengaliri pipi _chubby_ Hinata. "Kau salah jika merasa hanya dirimu sendiri yang tersiksa, Sakura-_san_. Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. _Menunggu jawaban dalam ketidak-pastian_."

Perkataan Hinata seketika membuat napas Sakura tertahan. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Seolah sebuah tangan tak kasat mata sedang mencekiknya. Sesak.

Hinata menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dengan lengan jaketnya. "Tapi, tidak apa. Aku sudah merasa cukup hanya dengan melihatnya yang dapat tersenyum seperti itu..."

Sakura masih menatap Hinata, ia tahu masih ada kelanjutan dari kata-kata tersebut. Jadi, ia menanti. Dan akhirnya Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti menghiasi wajahnya yang memerah. "Karena bagaimana pun juga, itulah siklus hidupku... sejak dulu."

_Wuuuussshh..._

Sakura benar-benar tertegun melihat keteguhan hati Hinata. Terlihat dengan jelas betapa Hinata amat sangat mencintai Naruto. Betapa Hinata juga sama tersiksanya seperti dirinya. Sakura sadar, rasa cintanya pada Naruto tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan setitik cinta Hinata pada Naruto. Namun, apakah cinta Naruto padanya sama besarnya seperti halnya cinta Hinata pada Naruto?

"...Dan bagi Naruto-_kun_, Sakura-_san_ begitu berarti..."

_DEG!_

Hati Sakura bagaikan tertohok mendengar perkataan Hinata. Seketika, pandangannya berubah nanar menatap Hinata yang masih dapat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman diantara derasnya air mata yang tak henti-hentinya membanjiri pipinya, walau sudah berusaha dihapus oleh Hinata.

Demi, _Kami-sama_, Sakura tak sanggup! Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana? Apakah ia sanggup menyakiti gadis tak berdosa yang kini memohon padanya untuk membahagiakan pemuda yang tidak ia cintai namun dicintai dengan tulus oleh gadis itu?

Di lain pihak, sanggupkah ia menyakiti hati pemuda yang tengah mereka bicarakan dengan berpura-pura mencintai pemuda itu sedangkan hatinya masih berada dalam genggaman orang lain?

Dan terakhir, sanggupkah ia berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sudah tak mencintai seseorang yang sudah kembali beberapa tahun lalu itu? Seseorang yang selalu ditunggunya. Pemuda cinta pertamanya yang sedari dulu bahkan hingga kini _masih_ menawan hatinya. Pemuda yang sangat... dicintainya.

_Oh, Kami-sama, mengapa semuanya menjadi begitu sulit?_

_Wuuuussshh..._

Surai kedua _Kunoichi_ kebanggan Konoha itu melambai terbuai angin. Menciptakan jarak tak kasat mata yang akan mulai terbentang pada lembar kehidupan mereka selanjutnya.

_**End of Flashback**_

Pancaran dalam iris bak pepohonan rindang itu kian meredup—kosong. Sakura menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan tatapan tanpa arti. Dan ketika lengan kekar dan hangat milik Naruto mempererat pelukannya, ia hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun. Tak lagi mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun, tak juga membalas pelukan Naruto. Bahkan ketika Naruto mulai menaikkan dagunya, menatapnya penuh harap, serta semakin memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, Sakura tetap tidak merespon. Ia hanya terdiam bagaikan seonggok raga tanpa jiwa.

_Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_

_Klek._

"_Hokage-sama_—eh?"

"Hi-Hinata?"

_**Tsuzuku/TBC?**_

_**A/N: **_huweeeeee~ #datengDatengNangisGaje #dibakar o-okeh, aku gak tau harus ngomong apa? #lah Masalahnya aku buat ini kepepet waktu karena diminta secara mendadak (read: dipaksa) #ngelirikEmak #dicekek err, okeh, sebenernya ini _fic_ juga di-_special_-in buat ulang tahunnya hari ini #nyengir XDa _So, happy birthday my beloved emak~ _Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi #tiupTerompet #lol maaf cuma bisa kasih _fic_ abal bin gaje ini ._. _sankyuuu_, udah mau jadi emak-emakanku selama ini _and_ selalu dengerin curcol gaje dari anakmu yang cu-te ini~ :') #cipok #slap XD

Ehemmm, kembali ke _fic_... sejujurnya aku lagi dalam masa _HIATUS_, _WB_ pula ._. jadi emak _and_ para _readers_, tolong harap maklumin yaa kalo tulisannya jadi ngalor ngidul, lompat-lompat(?) engga jelas, _typo_ bertebaran apalagi kalo ampe _feel_-nya gak kerasa, badan lagi gak fit banget abis lembur ._. #alesanBaeDahLuh #doubleSlap ampuuun, jangan gantung sayaaa #apaan pokoknya, _gomenasai_, _minna-san_~ m(_ _)m _Well_, mungkin _fic_ ini bakal berakhir menjadi _TwoShot_ atau _ThreeShot_, ya? Mungkin lhooo~ yaah, doain aja yaa, semoga _fic_ ini bisa berakhir engga ngantung (orang yang pernah baca _fic_-ku pasti tau apa maksudnya) ehehehehe~ _btw_, ini bener masuk _Semi-CANON_, kan?

Uhuk, ternyata udah panjang aje -_-a yaudah, karena aku juga masih pemula. Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya, para _readers_ _and senpai_ semuaaa~ :) _and then_, terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca, _sankyuuu_~ #saliminAtuAtu XD

Regards,

Scy Momo Cherry


End file.
